Our Fated Puppy Love
by SashaIrah
Summary: Edward fell in love at first sight when Bella stepped into his animal clinic. He was ready to try and get to know her. But Bella seems to be in love with his adorable puppy intead. How will Edward make her fall in love with him? Title and summary changed. Previously named Puppy Love.
1. The Meeting

Hi everyone! This is another Twilight fanfic in case you're in the wrong section. :) I am so excited with this one! I'm currenty working on two other fanfics at the same time. The idea for this fanfic came to me when I was dreaming about a kitty. :)

Summary (in case you missed it):Edward is a 23 year old who owns his own animal clinic. Bella is a 21 year old animal lover. One day, she walks past his clinic and sees the animals from the display window and goes in. It was love at first sight for Edward the moment he laid eyes on Bella. But Bella falls in love with his DOG?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I'm just borrowing them. :)**

* * *

Edward Cullen finishes reorganising his things and flips the sign on the door to OPEN. Jake, his one year old Westie puppy, came yapping about and running in circles. Edward laughed.

"Excited, buddy?"he asked and Jake licks his hand.

Just then, his cellphone rang.

"This is Edward Cullen speaking, how can I help you?"he answered, all professional.

"Oh, Edward! You sound so funny!"came a giggly voice. Edward sighed.

"What do you want, Alice?"he asked his sister.

"Just to tell you not to work too late. Mum's calling for a family dinner and I want to introduce Jasper to everyone,"she chirped.

"I got it. Bye, Alice,"he sighed.

Edward tossed Jake a biscuit and sat down in his chair, wondering if he would get many customers that day.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Isabella Swan sighed and crushed the letter in her hand.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"asked her mother, Sue, as she walked into the kitchen, seeing Bella's disappointed face.

"I got rejected again,"Bella mumbled. Sue put an arm around her daughter.

"It's okay. You'll find a job soon. Maybe that one wasn't the right one for you,"she reassured. Bella sighed.

"Morning, Mom! Why are you so depressed so early in the morning, Bells?"asked her 18 year old brother, Seth, as he bounded into the kitchen.

"Not now, honey,"Sue sighed.

"Where's dad?"Seth asked.

"At work. There was an emergency that he couldn't ignore,"Sue answered.

"Must be tough for dad, being the Chief of Police and all,"Seth said and bit into his apple.

Bella withdrew from her mother's arms and put on her sweater.

"Are you going out?"Sue asked. Bella nodded.

"I'll try to look for ads on open job pffers,"Bella replied, heading for the door.

"Don't trip!"Seth called.

"Seth, don't jinx your sister! Bella take care!"Sue said.

Bella sighed as she walked down the streets, past the shops. Another failure. She couldn't see why. She was a straight-A student in high school, doesn't have a criminal record and has a good portfolio. She sighed again.

Then something caught her eye. In the nearest shop window, was a cute little Westie, smiling up at her. There were other animals but the Westie stood out most. Bella walked to the window and pressed her hand against the glass.

"Hey, there. Aren't you cute?"she whispered. Bella looked at the shop's sign.

Cullen Veterinary now OPEN

Bella smiled and pushed the door open.

~.~.~.~.~

"Oh, Jake, come away from the window, boy. I just cleaned it yesterday,"Edward sighed as Jake kept yapping.

The windchimes sounded signalling a customer.

Edward's jaw dropped. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life came into his clinic. She had long brown hair with a little red in it. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a light blue blouse with a white sweater and a sad smile.

Jake bounded over to her, yapping happily. The girl's smile widened and turned genuine.

"Hi, little guy,"she whispered, scratching Jake's ears. Jake barked and licked her hand before running around her in circles. The brunette laughed.

"Aren't you adorable?"she exclaimed.

Edward cleared his throat and stood up.

"Welcome to my clinic. How may I help you?"he asked. The woman smiled at him.

"Your puppy is so cute. I was just walking by when I saw him. I hope you don't mind. I didn't really have a purpose of coming in. Sorry,"she said, looking slightly guilty at stepping into an animal clinic with no pet problems.

"That's quite alright. You like animals?"Edward asked, hoping to strike up a long conversation so that she wouldn't have to leave so soon.

"Yes! I LOVE them!"she squealed loudly, then blushed. _I love the blush, _Edward thought.

"Sorry, I really do love them. I would have had dozens of pets if Charlie wasn't allergic,"she continued.

"Charlie?"_ Hopefully not a boyfriend, _Edward prayed.

"My father. He likes animals but starts sneezing like crazy when he gets near one,"she explained.

Edward smiled. "My apologies, I have been rather rude not to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen,"he said, holding out a hand.

"Bella Swan,"she blushed and took his hand.

"If I may, why did you look so sad when you came in?"

"Oh, that. I'm currently looking for a job but I've not been very successful,"she said quietly.

Light bulb! ;)

"Why don't you work here? I know it's sudden but I just opened this clinic two weeks ago and I'm currently working alone. Paperwork can be rather sore, so I could certainly use some help,"Edward offered.

Bella's whole face lit up. "Really? I mean, you haven't even interviewed me or anything."

"Of course I mean it. I was going to post up an ad soon but you saved me of that job. I just need someone who loves animals, committed and hardworking to work for me. And surely you must know alot about animals if you love them."

Bella nodded vigorously. "I want it!"

"Alright then. Be here tomorrow morning at nine to sign the papers?"he asked. Bella nodded hard.

"Okay! Thank you so much, Dr. Cullen!"

"Edward,"he corrected with a laugh. "Dr. Cullen's my father. Might as well call me by name seeing as we're going to work together. And bring your resume too."

"Thank you!"Bella squealed and hugged Jake.

"Hear that, boy? We're going to be working together!"she laughed.

Jake yapped and licked her face happily.

_What wouldn't I give to be him right now, _Edward sighed, seeing how tight Bella's arms were aroung the little puppy.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Mom! Mom! Mom!"Bella called running through the house in search for her mother.

"I'm here."

"Mom, I got a job!"Bella squealed, hugging the woman.

Sue's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Uh huh! At an animal clinic!"

"Darling, that's wonderful!"Sue smiled, hugging her daughter. She knew how much Bella loved animals.

"I'll be going there tomorrow to sign the papers,"Bella said breathlessly.

Sue's eyes softened as her daughter chattered on about how she found the clinic, feeling slightly sad. Somehow, she suddenly had the feeling that she would loose her daughter soon.

* * *

And here goes the first chapter. Look forward to the second! Please review! :)


	2. Getting Closer

So I am back with the second chappie! :) Just finished the latest chapter for my fanfic, Lifemate: Better Late Than Never. My fingers feel numb for typing too long but I can't stop. I want to post this up by tonight because tomorrow, I'll start preparing for my exams so wish me luck!

**Disclaimer: I only own my stuffed puppy toy, Jake but not Twilight.**

* * *

Seth shook his head at his sister. Bella had woken up at the break of dawn and started rummaging the closet for something appropriate to wear to a clinic to meet her boss. He knew his sister wasn't one to care for clothes but he also knew how much she preferred to be dressed right for the right occasion.

"Seth! What do you think of this one?"Bella called, holding up a white blouse and black jeans. Seth tilted his head to the side.

"Well, honestly, if you're going to be working with animals, I suggest a darker top cause not all animal customers are going to be sparkly clean, you know,"he pointed out.

"Then this?"Bella suggested, bringing up a brown button-down. Seth nodded in approval and Bella smiled.

"I so envy you, sis. I wanna work with animals,"he whined. Bella laughed.

"Maybe once you've graduated, you can come and work with me,"she said, cleaning up the rejected outfits.

Seth pouted. Graduation seemed so far away to him.

~.~.~.~.~

Bella stepped into the Cullen Veterinary clinic only to bang back into the glass door when Jake leaped into her arms in excitement.

In order to catch him, Bella had dropped her resume.

"Jake, what did I tell you about behaving?"came a reprimanding voice.

Bella smiled at Edward, who was frowning in disapproval at his puppy.

"It's okay. He just excited,"Bella said, laughing when Jake licked her face.

"Isn't that right, Jakey? You're glad to see me again?"she laughed, cradling the white ball of fur who was wiggling in her arms happily.

~.~.~.~.~

Edward's eyes narrowed as Bella cuddled his dog.

_Lucky puppy._ He wished he was Jake who got to be hugged and cuddled by the beautiful woman.

When she came in, he thought Bella had looked even more stunning than he remembered. She wore decent clothes with no cleavage (thank god she wasn't a slut), no makeup and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. The hairstyle brought out her unobscured clear brown eyes. Edward felt as though his chest had just been hammeredwith a nail.

Bella finally set Jake down and picked up her resume. "Here you go,"she said.

Edward flicked through it. Straight-A student, numerous winning certificates for Art competitions, and Music Grade 1 and 2. No job experiences so far.

"This is very good. A talent in Art and perhaps Music?"Edward inquired. Bella giggled ans sat down on an available chair.

"No. I took the Music Grade 1 and 2 so that I could sit for the music exam for extra credit,"she admitted.

Beautiful, smart _and_ hardworking. Bella was god-sent from heaven.

"Did you bring your particulars?"he asked.

"At the back,"she replied, picking up Jake and playing with his ears.

Edward flipped the folder to the last page.

**Name: **_Isabella Marie Swan_

**Age: **_21_

**Gender: **_Female_

**...**

**Interests: **_Art (sketching, painting), animals_

**Education: **_Kindergarten, grade school, junior high school in Arizaona, Pheonix. High school and college in Washington, Forks. _

**Job experience: **_None_

"Bella, you're already past your 20s. Why haven't you worked before?"Edward asked curiously.

"My parents said they wanted to provide for me until I decided that I've finished my education. Only then would they allow me to get a job. They feared it would get in the way of my studies,"Bella explained. Edward nodded understandingly.

"If you still want to work here, fill this up. Take your time,"Edward said, handing her the form.

Bella's whole face lit up and she beamed at him with a nod.

~.~.~.~.~

"So when can I start?"Bella asked eagerly. Edward found her energy contagious. It wasn't like his hyper sister's and annoyed him yet at the same time, he wanted to hug her for it.

"Anytime you want. Today, tomorrow.."

"Today!"Bella exclaimed. Edward let a fond smile stretch across his face. Had her really just known her for two days?

"Before I can actually let you properly help me work, you need to learn more about animal health. So for today and the next few days, you'll be taking care of the admin and paperwork. I will lend you some books on animal health so you can learn and at the same time, I can guide you along the way,"he said gently.

Bella looked so happy. Edward didn't think it was possible to such an elated face at the thought of learning more but then again, he wasn't too surprised. He had suspected that Bella was the type who loved to learn and gain knowledge. In a way, she was similar to his father, Carlisle.

After Edward taught Bella the hang of doing the admin and paperwork, he left her to her devices and started stocking up on the medication and first aid for animals in the store room.

"Wow!"

Edward jumped, nearly dropping the box of chemicals he was holding. Bella stood in the doorway, gazing into the store. Edward had remodeled it a bit, with the help of his mother, Esme and Alice. The room was as big as a bathroom and the white walls and bright light mde it seem like a lab rather than a store.

"What are you doing?"Bella asked curiously. Edward held up the box.

"Putting these on their right shelves. They just came in this morning."

"Can I help?"

"Sure. But where did you leave Jake?"he asked, a bit worried that the puppy might come bouncing inside and break just about everything.

"Sleeping. He got tired after I played with him."

Bella took another box from the floor, opened it and began putting them on the right shelves, following the labels.

Edward smiled to himself in glee.

"So why did you want to work as a vet? Seeing as your dad's a doctor, I thought that you might've gone that path too,"Bella said, interrupting Edward's mental victory dance.

"Oh. I did start on the path to becoming a doctor but when I was 17, I rescued a bird with a broken wing. Relying completely on library books and internet websites, I nursed it back to health. Then I realised I liked helping the bird. So my dream of becoming a vet started there."

"Did your father oppose to it?"

"No. In a way, I was still going to become a doctor, only my patients and medications will be different from his. Carlisle and Esme and my siblings encouraged me to go to the path that I wanted. I quote 'It's your life. So do what you want with it.' I won't lie, I was nervous when I told them my decision but I told myself that I had to work for something I want."

"That's amazing. Your parents are so supportive!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky."

"How did Jake come about?"

I got him from a neighbour who owned a Westie named Alfiera. Alfiera gave birth to five puppies my neighbour gave my family all of them."

"All?"

"Yep. I have two siblings. A younger sister, Alice and an older brother, Emmett. Alice named hers Prim and Emmett called his Guard."

"Guard?"

"Yeah. Pretty lame but the puppy is living up to his name. I got Jake, and my best friend Jasper has Lady."

"Lady?"

"He originated from the South. And he is currently dating my sister so I'm not too surprised by the name. They chose it together."

"That's cute. Prim and Lady for the couple."

"Yeah. My sister is big on fashion so she dresses them up once in a while."

"Your family sounds fun."

"How about yours?"

"I have a little brother, Seth. I say little but he's already 18, eagerly awaiting the day he can graduate."

"I used to be like that too."

"All in all, he's sweet. We don't argue much and get along well. He loves animals too. This morning he told me he envied me bacause I get to work with animals."

"Then tell him to come and work with us."

"I told him to graduate first."

The two laughed quietly to themselves. Edward's face softened at Bella's bright expression. He enjoyed talking to her.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Bye, Edward, see you tomorrow!"Bella smiled, picking up her bag just as she flipped the sign CLOSED.

Jake barked indigantly.

"Bye bye, Jake. Since I'm working full-time here, I'll see you almost everyday!"

Edward smiled, slung his bag over his shoulder and picked Jake up.

"Do you want me to send you home?"he offered, praying for a yes.

"It's quite alright. I live very near,"she said. Edward sighed in disappointment.

Waving goodbye, he watched as Bella disappeared from his sight.

Jake whined and his ears were drooping.

"Yeah, buddy. I miss her already too."

Turning around, Edward starts to head for his car but froze when someone called his name.

Shadows loomed from behind him and Jake started yapping wildly.

"Edward..."

* * *

Okay, here you go! I hoped you like it and please review!

So what is going to happen to Edward? Oh no! :)


	3. Family Dinner

Weeheeheehee! I'm back! Thank you so much to those who reviewed. Here's my third chappie. Hope you like it! Please review even if you don't.

Btw, in my previous chapter, Edward had said, "Bella, you're already past your 20s..." I had made a mistake. I meant to say that Bella was past the age of 20. So please just overlook it! :)

Recap: Sooo... shadows loomed behind Edward and Jake's going yap, yap, yap and the mysterious person says, "Edward...". Who do you think it is?

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, never has been, never will be.**

* * *

Edward stiffened. Not good. This was so not the right time. Struggling to hold onto Jake who was going wild in his arms, Edward turned around to face the men.

"Hey, Eddie boy! Good to see ya again so soon!"

Jake finally broke free from Edward and leapt onto the owner of the voice, licking his face happily. Emmett laughed and pushed Jake down.

"Hey, Jakey boy, nice to see you too."

"What about me?"Jasper frowned at Jake who barked at him happily.

"Aww.. miss us already?"they cooed and Edward sighed.

This is definitely not good. He so did not want to see them again.

"Why are you two here?"he moaned.

"Aww.. don't be like that. We're here for investigations!"Emmett announced.

"Investigations?"

"Yep. Remember our family dinner last night?"

_Flashback_

_"My boyfriend is here!"Alice announced, dragging Jasper into the dining room. Lady bounded in after him and circled Edward's legs happily before finding Prim at the foot of the staircase._

_"Alikins, we already know him,"Emmett pointed out._

_"Yeah, he's known me far longer than you seeing he's my best friend,"Edward added._

_"Spoilsport! I just want to formally say that he is now my boyfriend!"Alice pouted._

_"Dude, we knew from long ago he was gonna end up with you. Even before we got the dogs,"Emmett said._

_"Really?"Jasper asked._

_"Yep. Alice had a crush on you since the day I first brought you back here when we were in grade school,"Edward laughed._

_"Wow, I never knew that,"Jasper chuckled, turning slightly red._

_"Edward, be quiet!"Alice stomped her foot._

_"Guys, dinner!"Carlisle called and everyone got to the table._

_Esme laid down the final dishes and told Guard off for trying to knock her over. She gave the dogs their dinner and sat down at the table._

_"Wow, that looks great!"Alice smiled. Esme thanked her and the family started their dinner._

_"So how did you two get together?"Carlisle asked Jasper, while Edward choked and Emmett thumped his back extra hard._

_"He was so romantic and even got me a ring!"Alice interjected excitedly._

_"A ring?"everyone echoed. Alice held out her hand where a diamond was sitting on beautifully._

_"I thought it would be an appropriate present for asking her to be my girlfriend,"Jasper shrugged._

_Seeing that Alice was going to get carried away with excitement and start kissing him, Esme quickly changed the subject._

_"How about you, son? How's the clinic going so far?"_

_"Oh, just fine. Jake loves it. And I just hired someone today,"Edward said, looking slightly proud._

_"A part-timer?"Carlisle asked and Edward shook his head._

_"Full-time. She loves animals. Jake can't be away from her for even a second when she first came in,"he said, feeling slightly boastful._

_"Oh. Is she pretty?"Emmett teased._

_"If Rosalie heard you now..."Jasper muttered._

_"So does she have experience?"Alice asked._

_"Well, I don't think so. She's coming to the clinic tomorrow to sign the papers and I'll look at her resume then,"Edward replied._

_"You've already decided to hire her even before seeing her resume?"Carlisle said, surprised._

_"Yeah, she's nice, really loves animals and Jake loves her already,"Edward shrugged._

_"Sounds like you do too,"Emmett joked, waggling his eyebrows._

_Edward hit his arm and Emmett held them up to show surrender._

_Flashback end._

"You spoke so highly of her that we got curious,"Emmett said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but we didn't think you were going to close down the clinic so early. It's only eight,"Jasper said, clearly disappointed.

"We didn't have a lot of customers,"Edward sighed, wishing he never said anything about Bella in the first place.

He picked Jake up and headed for his car.

"Going back to your apartment already?"Emmett asked.

"I'm tired,"Edward answered, putting Jake in the passenger's seat.

"We came to see you specially!"Jasper protested.

"I didn't ask you to. See you guys next time,"Edward said, almost rudely, and drove off.

He felt almost mad. He didn't want them to see Bella. What if they scared her off? He hadn't even had his chance with her yet. He really wanted to pursue the brunette who occupied his mind with her beautiful looks. He wasn't about to let his brother and best friend ruin it!

* * *

Please review.

In case you're wondering, Edward, Emmett and Alice are siblings. Jasper is Edward's best friend of many years and recently became Alice's boyfriend. Emmett is married to Rosalie and lives with her. The reason why she wasn't at the family dinner is because she had a photoshoot. She's a model.

Sue and Charlie are married. There was no Renee and never will be. (Sorry to those who like Renee but I find Sue suit Charlie better) Bella and Seth are siblings. There is no Leah in the family but I may introduce her into the story in later chapters. No promises there.

Guard belongs to Emmett. Lady belongs to Jasper. Prim belongs to Alice and Jake belongs to Edward. I didn't mention in the story but the Esme keeps one too. Hers is Anne. I will introduce Anne in the next chapter.

I apologize if this is confusing. Please review.


End file.
